


Hard Times

by transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets a new cubicle neighbor that compromises his work ethic. Soon all he can focus on is Jensen's voice, low and dirty as he talks people to orgasm.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/66373.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dugindeep at the Working Hard for the Money comment fic meme, based on the prompt of phone sex workers.

When Jared meets Jensen, it's not over coffee. It's not at the park, or on the subway, or in some badly lit bar. It's not even in a damn sex shop. No, he meets him while Jared's urging this guy, Gary, on as he shoves a string of anal beads up his ass. Which is unfortunate, because Jensen's really hot.

But Jared's nothing if not professional, so he waits it out until Gary gets off at the sixth bead, then waits a little longer while he pants and comes down from the high. It's kind of tedious, because Jared has to pant as well, sigh, huff and generally pretend that he got off as hard as Gary did, because that's a sure-fire way of keeping the callers on the line for a couple more minutes. And after all, time is money--quite literally in this job. Hell, he's pretty sure that's _Edge_ 's slogan.

When Gary finally hangs up, Jared takes off his headset and stands. He puts on his best smile and holds out his hand like the guy just watched him order pizza instead of faking an orgasm.

"Hi, I'm Jared."

"Jensen," he says, shaking Jared's hand. "I, uh--"

"Jensen!" Jeff says, effectively cutting Jensen off as he runs up to them. "Sorry, I didn't realize you'd be here early."

"It's fine."

"Jensen's our latest employee," Jeff explains to Jared, like he's five and couldn't figure that out for himself. Apart from the guy who delivers the occasional order of Chinese, nobody but employees enter _Edge_ 's offices. "I have high hopes for him. Now, Jensen, if you'll come with me, we can start your training."

Jared flashes Jensen what he hopes is a welcoming grin. "I'm sure you'll be a natural. Welcome aboard, man."

Then Jared puts his headset back on and spends the next two hours thinking of Jensen while he talks ten people to orgasm.

It's right then that he realizes he's absolutely screwed.

***

Jared's dick is hard.

And it's not from listening to the girl on the other end of the line, currently fucking herself with a dildo while he moans to her. No it's from fucking Jensen, voice low and teasing as he asks a guy what he likes, what he wants to do to Jensen, what gets him worked up. If Jensen asked him that? Jared would be able to give him a one word answer.

"Yeah, that's right. Fuck yourself on my big dick," Jared says. "Such a slut for my cock, love me inside you, fuckin' you hard."

The girl--Angie "but call me Ang when we're getting dirty"--moans again, must be the hundredth time since Jared started her over fifteen minutes ago.

Jared tunes it out in favour of listening to Jensen tell the guy how he's fucking himself on his fingers, how he'd love the guy's fat cock in his ass, stretching him and filling him up. It's a lie, of course. Jensen's more likely staring at the ceiling and trying not to laugh or fall asleep, but he's putting on such a good fucking act that even Jared wants to check to see if he's actually fingering himself. Jared didn't realize how right he'd be when he guessed that Jensen would be a fucking natural at this.

The guy must be close because Jensen releases a low groan, hot and dirty, and hell, if Jared touches himself right now, he'll be pretty damn close, too.

It's barely a minute later when Jensen makes a cut-off noise, and even though Jared _knows_ it's fake, it goes straight to his dick. He can't help the genuine groan that he lets out amid all the fake ones he's throwing at Angie.

There's a knock on his cubicle, even though Jared can see Jensen's stupid--fucking gorgeous--ass face. He watches him, amused, and Jared wants Angie to just fucking finish already.

"God, yeah. I'm so close, gonna come. You gonna come, Ang? Come on my cock, c'mon, baby. _Yeah_."

Angie moans--practically fucking _screams_ it out--as she comes, and Jared groans, fakes release and ignores Jensen's smirk. Thankfully, she isn't one to wait around, breathing into the phone after she gets off. She says "Thanks," hangs up right after, and that's that.

"Hey," Jensen says casually as he steps inside, a sandwich in each hand. "Don't suppose you want some company? I brought an extra sandwich. I was going to eat with the girl beside me but she kind of scares me."

"Perkins? Yeah, she's, uh, dedicated." Jared gestures to the other empty chair. "Take a seat."

"Thanks. So, it sounds like you were having fun," Jensen says as he sinks down on the chair. He lowers his gaze to Jared's crotch and raises an eyebrow. "Looks like it, too."

Jared swallows hard and grabs the sandwich from Jensen's hand. He tries his best to act casual, just grins and says, "What can I say, man? She was a firecracker."

***

"So, Jared. Are you seeing anybody?"

It's been a week that they've been doing this... thing. Jared will buy lunch, or Jensen will, and then they'll talk. It's actually kind of awful, because not only is Jensen hot, he's nice, too. And funny, and pretty cool all around. And of course Jared knows first hand that he's got a filthy mind and a dirty, sinful mouth. Basically, he's Jared's own Brad Pitt, pre-Angelina. Which sucks in all the ways that aren't fun.

Jared swallows the hope fluttering in his stomach (and the beef and mustard sub in his mouth) and shakes his head. "Nah. Most people I've went out with aren't really... comfortable with my job, so."

Jensen nods thoughtfully and takes a drink of coffee. "I get that. I mean, how do you make 'phone sex operator' sound not so... uh, pornographic?"

"Ask Jeff, I'm sure he has some ideas." Jared tries to sound casual as he asks, "So, what about you? Dating anybody?"

"Nope. Last boyfriend I had ran off with my best friend."

"Oh, that's too bad," he says as sympathetically as he possibly can while his heart's lifting off. It'd be lying to say he isn't completely thrilled with this little piece of information. Jensen's got to be gay, or bi, or something--any of which is a hell of a lot better than just being straight. At least, Jared hopes so.

Jensen shrugs. "Well, to be fair he was her boyfriend first."

Jared frowns. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_ ," Jensen says, then bites into his pastrami on rye.

***

"Then I'd lick up your thighs, suck on your skin and mark it, work all the way up you 'til I'm at your cunt. Open you up on my tongue, god, bet you taste so good. You taste good, Amy? Yeah, yeah. I bet you do."

Jared clenches his eyes shut tight. Despite how much he tries, filtering Jensen out won't work today.

"Sam, you there, baby?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Just needed to, uh, undo my pants. Darn things," he adds in that _aw shucks_ tone, hopes it works on horny guys.

Jeremy laughs. He figures it's supposed to sound hot, or sultry, or something, but mostly it sounds wheezy. Jared doubts that this guy really has the strong arms and firm abs he boasted about two minutes ago, and that makes it all the more easy to get sucked back into Jensen's world.

"So tight around my fingers, feel so good. My cock's so hard. God, I wanna fuck you. You gonna let me, Amy? ...Oh. I, uh. Okay, where _do_ you want it? Oh. Yeah, of course. Guess I've been playing with the wrong hole then, huh? But god, yes, I would love to eat out your ass."

Jared bites down hard on his lip. Jesus Christ, Jensen's going to be that one thing that kills him someday. Or worse, gets him fired.

***

"And he's just. Perfect," Jared finishes lamely, gesturing with his hand.

Mike nods. "Yeah, darlin', spread yourself for me. Oh, _fuck_ , yeah that's nice."

" _Mike_."

"You've been very bad. Bad girls need to be taught discipline." Mike covers the microphone on his headset and says, " _What_?"

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

" _Jensen_!"

"Oh. I don't know, send him that Justin song about the dick in the box. Or how about you, I don't know, _talk to him_? Or you can fuck him, or kidnap him, I don't really care. Now, do you mind? I'm on the clock and Maggie here's a very dirty girl who needs to be punished."

Jared glares at him.

***

"And then I'd take a paddle to your ass, smack you hard, 'til you're all red and welting."

"God, yes, tell me more," Jared says, even though he'd prefer to never hear anything else on the subject. Call him crazy, but getting a slab of wood across his ass is not fun for him.

This is the kind of caller that he loves, though. They know what they want and all Jared has to do is agree with them, say he loves it when they tie him up, too, or agree that he's so much better when he's got his mouth full and can only moan around their thick cock. He doesn't even have to look at the posters hanging on the walls of the cubicle for inspiration, just has to sigh and groan and whimper on cue. Easy money, even if it makes his ass clench at some of the ideas this guy's giving him.

Normally, he'd flip through a magazine, or watch the game on the little television in the cubicle, the one that's there so he can watch porn to be inspired if he needs to (not necessary with his new cubicle neighbour). But this guy is even easier to tune out than most, so he listens intently to Jensen talk filth to whatever lucky son of a bitch that calls him.

Jensen's talking to a guy this time, saying how much he wants to cuff him to the bed, then fuck him and make him scream. Jared's not big on any kind of bondage, or even getting fucked, but if Jensen made that offer to him? Jared would buy the handcuffs himself.

"Wanna fuck you bare, just use my spit to open you up for me."

Jared hums in agreement and focuses on Jensen's voice. The guy must've already come because now Jensen's making idle chat with him, discussing the _weather_ of all things, and even that sounds goddamn sinful coming from him. Jared's not sure if he should feel relieved or disappointed when Jensen's finally done talking to the guy.

***

"So, hey," Jensen starts the second Jared disconnects with Sara--"tall, blonde, and I want you to spank me while I call you 'Daddy.'" He's standing against Jared's cubicle, arms crossed as he looks down at the floor.

Jared frowns. "Hey."

"I, uh," Jensen trails off and laughs. "Wow, I'm really bad at this."

"Bad at what?"

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it, alright?" Jared nods, and then Jensen says, "Mike said that you want to violate me."

Jared feels his eyes go wide and his mouth go dry. "He, uh. He said that?"

Jensen nods, almost desperately. "Well, he said me talking dirty makes you want to violate me, but I figured that'd be embarrassing to say."

He's not wrong about that. Jared's about one notch past _please, kill me_ on the humiliation meter. "Oh. Crap. Look, Jensen--"

"So what I want to know is," Jensen takes a breath, "would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

"I... _what_?" If it's possible, Jared's eyes get bigger.

"Dinner. With me," he clarifies. "Okay, you know what, never mind. Mike was probably just fuckin'--"

"Um, okay."

"Yeah?" Jensen says, looking relieved. Jared wants to laugh, because _story of his fucking life_. Jared nods. "Okay, cool. Um. You can pick the place, then. Fanciest restaurant I know of is Olive Garden."

Jared does laugh this time. "Yeah, I. Sure. Looking... forward to it."

"Great." With that out of the way, Jensen smirks. "So, me talking dirty makes you want to jump me?"

Jared scowls and shoves him. "Dude, shut up."


End file.
